Sweet Dreams
by Sherribomb
Summary: Luffy isn't as dense as everyone thinks he is... Luffy X Nami -OneShot


**A/N: Helloooo! So this is my first fanfic so I'm just testing out the waters here so I'm sorry if it sucks! Also, the time setting for this is waaaaay back from where the One Piece manga actually is… If I had to give a time it would be some time (a couple of months) after the Arlong Park arc. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)**

_Where am I?_

She turned her head from side to side but couldn't see a thing because she was surrounded by a thick fog. Slowly, the silhouette of a person began to appear in front of Nami. It only took a few more second for her to realize who it was.

Nami could see Bellmere beckoning to her from the thick mist.

"Bellmere!" Nami called out to her mother in a desperate attempt to reach her.

As she tried to run to her, the mist grew thicker and thicker until she couldn't see her at all. She began to panic and looked in all directions to see if she could find her. Suddenly, it all went black and Nami could hear a deep cackling voice from the darkness.

_T-this voice. No! Stay away! Arlong!_

_Pain. Gunshots. Tatoo. Fishmen. Pirates. Maps. Stealing. Pain. Pain…Pain.._

Nami shot up out from under her covers in a flash, her eyes wide with fear. She could feel the sweat drip down her back as she took labored breathes in and out. It took some time, sitting there in the darkness, but her breaths eventually grew more even. After she calmed down, Nami decided that she couldn't go back to sleep for fear that that terrible nightmare might continue. And so, she made her way out of her room to go over to the kitchen and get something warm to drink.

It was the middle of the night and the deck of the Merry was empty. The familiar scenery comforted her as she remembered how lively it got during the day. Quickly, she padded over barefoot to the door of the kitchen and lightly pushed it open as it gave way with a small squeak. All of a sudden she heard a stumble and a crash followed by a loud grunt. Nami quickly lit a lamp and saw through squinted eyes who the midnight burglar was. Of course, it was none other than their hyper-active, glutton of a captain, Luffy, with an armful of food and a face stuffed with meat.

"Ah! N-N-Nami! It's not what it looks like!" He managed to muffle out in a panic as a bead of sweat dripped down his brow.

"Luffy! Are you eating all our rations again?! Maybe I really SHOULD buy us a lock for that fridge!" Nami yelled. Her eyebrows were knitted together in an angry scowl and her hands were clenched into fists down by her sides.

Luffy cringed and waited for the punches to come flying.

Usually she would have beaten the crap out of Luffy. But the memories of the nightmare that she had just had took all the fight out of her as quickly as it had come. Her hands unclenched and she let out a weary sigh as she slowly made her way over to the wooden table. She sat down with a thump and covered her face with both of her hands.

At this point Luffy had already inhaled all of the food that he had been holding and stood there with blank confusion written all over his face.

He cocked his head to the side and asked, "Nami, what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing!" She could barely squeak this out as she heard her voice tremble.

_No! I'm not going to cry here. Not in front of Luffy!_

Nami bit firmly onto her lower lip so to make sure not another sound escaped that could give her away.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps padding towards her and then a thump on the spot on the bench beside her. She turned to see Luffy sitting there looking at her with an honest face of concern.

"Tell me." He said firmly.

Nami broke. Streams of tears began to flow down her cheeks and she could hear herself sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry. I know that you dealt with it already but… I just had a nightmare is all." Nami said, shaking her head from side to side.

"A nightmare? What's that? A mystery dream? What's it about?" Luffy asked with his lips pursed and his brows knitted in confusion.

_Are you serious? Is he joking? If he is then he's really gonna get it._

She could feel her anger bubbling up inside of her again.

"What did you dream about Nami?" He asked again. This time his voice carried a more serious tone.

_Should I tell him? After all he's done for me, would that be selfish?_

Hesitantly she said, "I-I dreamt of…Arlong." At that Luffy's face suddenly grew serious and his eyes disappeared beneath his bangs.

_Well it's too late now. It can't hurt to tell him the rest of it either I guess._

And so, Nami proceeded to tell Luffy about her dream, from start to finish. After she was done, she slowly lifted her head and looked at Luffy who hadn't moved and inch.

_Is he really that upset? _

Suddenly Nami heard a long snore come from beneath the straw hat and she was immediately filled with rage.

"Are you seriously sleeping at a time like this?! Jeez, I shouldn't have tried to tell you in the first place you IDIOT!" she screamed at him while shaking him by his collar.

"ZzzZzZzzz..N..N.." Luffy mumbled in his sleep.

"What stupid thing are you gonna say next HUH?" Nami said, holding her fist above her head, ready to punch him in the face.

In the quietest and softest voice Nami had ever heard Luffy use, he said,"Nami, don't cry…"

Shock rocked Nami's body and she instantly dropped Luffy. She herself also dropped back onto the bench and stared at the hand that she was just about to punch Luffy with.

It clenched into a shaking fist once more but Nami only meekly punched Luffy in the chest.

"…You idiot."

Nami lifted her head and had a dumb grin plastered on her face as she sniffled and wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes.

_You've always been there to save me, haven't you? Thank you Luffy._

She sat back for a minute, admiring his facial features, when she noticed the scar underneath his left eye. She leaned forward and glided her thumb over the scar gently.

_I guess you've had your fair share of troubles too, huh? _

She sat there, in the darkness, with him, absently stroking his scar and absorbing his face. And slowly, so slow that not even Nami realized it herself, she began gravitating towards him. Closer and closer, until they were only an inch apart. She could feel the heat coming off his body and took in his scent that she did not usually notice. It was a pleasant and warm smell that reminded her of the sun.

At this point Nami snapped back to reality and quickly jerked herself away from him.

_What is wrong with me? I was just about to- No. I should just go to bed. I'd better leave him here._

As Nami got up from the bench and began to walk towards the kitchen door, a hand quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the bench and into a heated kiss. It was all she could do not to scream with surprise.

_He was awake?! B-but does that mean that he listened to me the whole time? And what I did at the end- Oh my god!_

He broke away for an instant, only to come down on her lips even more passionately the next time, he repeated this several times. Nami was able to get some words in during the breaks,

"You-"

Kiss.

"Were-"

Kiss.

"Awake?!"

Kiss.

Luffy then proceeded to push Nami down onto the bench, "I'm not as dense as people think I am," he said with a smirk.

He held both of Nami's hands locked above her head with one of his own. The other hand was supporting him on the part of the bench by her waist. He dipped his head closer and nibble on her left ear. Luffy's breath and the feeling of him biting her ear made Nami's own breath catch and a moan escaped her lips and her face turn red in embarrassment. Luffy growled in response and began trailing kisses from her jaw to her collarbone and back up again. Nami felt like she was going to explode. Her senses were overloaded with his scent and his touch. Everywhere he touched her lit up like a flame. Luffy's head came up to bring his lips to hers for another kiss. This one was gentler than the one before.

"Don't be afraid." He cooed.

The kiss grew gentler and gentler until they became just pecks, over and over again.

"I'm right here."

Nami couldn't believe what was happening.

"L-Luffy."

"Shhh." He said.

He let go of her hands and she wrapped them around his neck. He sat upright with her in his arms and gently stoked her hair. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and continued petting her until Nami eventually drifted off to sleep. Then, very carefully, he carried her off to her room and tucked her into her bed. He looked at her, studying her face, and brushed a lock of hair away from her face, bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

.:**XX:.**

Nami awoke late the next morning with shock.

_Did that really all happen? Was it all a dream? There's no way Luffy would do that… Right?_

After she had gotten ready, she gingerly stepped out of her room to see that everyone was already up and about. Zoro was asleep on the deck, Saji was preparing drinks and Luffy and Usopp were fishing.

"NAMI-CHWAAAAAAN!" Sanji called over to her, "Did you sleep well? You must've had sweet dreams since you slept so long!" He exclaimed.

_Things look normal and Luffy's not acting strangely… I guess it really was all just a dream._

Nami felt a wave of disappointment hit her.

Despite this, she smiled and answered Sanji, "Yeah! Really sweet dreams!"

(Over with the fishing boys…)

"Luffy, why are you smiling like that?" Usopp asked.

"Oh it's nothing!" Luffy chuckled.

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope you guys liked it. It was embarrassing to write. But fun! Tee hee! :3 BTW this is a one-shot in case you guys were wondering. :P**


End file.
